


Bristol Cavern

by Exalted_Wolf



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bats, Biting, Caves, Monsters, Nightmares, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You always loved urban legends, between haunted houses and cryptids, it was the main reason you traveled to this town. Bristol, Tennessee." Enter the mysterious cavern and attempt to learn what happened to the missing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bristol Cavern

You always loved urban legends, between haunted houses and cryptids, it was the main reason you traveled to this town. Bristol, Tennessee. You decided to only rent a small apartment as you were not going to stay long. You only desired to seek out the legend that you heard from a friend. You had even stopped at the nearest bar to get the latest gossip. But what really brought this place to life was the missing person posters all over town.

You introduced yourself to the bartender and asked him for the latest news. He chuckled lightly and asked if you watched the news. You inform the man that you do have a TV in your apartment, but the news did not talk about legends and myths. The bartender tells you about the recent disappearance of a young boy who ventured into a cavern.

This sparks your interest and you decide to ask further about it. The bartender tells you about how no one ever enters the cove due to fear of never returning. You ask him if it has something to do with the various missing people posters around town. He tells you that people who live in the town believe their loved ones are still trapped inside the cavern, even after all these years, but it seems that other people that live outside the town find the idea preposterous.

You decide to ask the bartender where the cove is, due to the fact that he seems to know so much about it. The bartender's face twists in a look of suspicion. The bartender asks you why you want to know where it is. You lie and tell him that you were doing a school documentary on urban legends and that this cavern was being used as an example. He hesitates for a minute then tells you the location of the cavern.

You decide to have a small drink before leaving and heading to your apartment. You arrive to small two story brick building. You ascend the cement stairs and enter a wooden door into your apartment. Your eyes flicker around the small space that called itself a living room, your jaw drops as you look at the devastation.

Broken tiles were hanging off the wall and most of your possessions were lying about, as if a tornado had torn through! You begin to collect your possessions off the ground and pack them away. There was no way you were going to stay here after someone broke into your home and trashed it.

Perhaps this was the work of someone you knew? No it couldn't be, none of your friends had known where you moved to and it's unlikely they would have pranked you this way. Maybe it was someone from the town? Yes, that must be it. Whoever it was must have learned of your snooping around and gathering information of the cavern. They must not want you to venture to the cave and left this as a warning. There was no other explanation.

You decide to enter your torn up bedroom and sleep. You needed to take your mind off this myth for the night. You do not sleep well during the night and wake up in the morning feeling sore. You grimaced when you remembered the nightmares you experienced last night. You begin to carry boxes of your stuff into your vehicle. After what happened to your apartment that meant that the person who did this knows where you live and they could do the same thing again, or worse.

Your nightmare was of you venturing into the infamous cavern. In the dream you were walking in a large rocky cave. You felt the need to escape this place for some odd reason. You began to move across the area and see several bats hanging to the ceiling. Nothing unusual for a cavern. Bats preferred the dark so they were bound to be in these kinds of areas.

But something was not right. You had been traveling in the cove for what seemed like hours, and yet you had not even found another path. No exit, no path, it's almost as if you were transported into this exit less cavern. How would you get out? How would you eat or drink? You began to panic and bang on the walls. "Get me outta here!" You yell in your panic. Fear rose along with anxiety and anger, but fear was the main root.

You looked all around the cave once more and see once again that there is no path, let alone exit. You looked to the ceiling to see the bats again. But something was off. One of the bats seemed much larger than the others, unnaturally so. It's fangs seemed to shine in the darkness, exposing its head. It's snout hung out much farther than the average bat. Its black eyes were very precise. Despite being curled up you could still tell that it's wings were much too large. You stared at the creature with curiosity and fear. It looked like an oversized bat, but it also looked vaguely humanoid.

It opened it's wings and let out a large screech. It's clawed feet let go of the stalagmite and fell down towards. The creature outstretched it wings and began to glide downwards towards you. You let out a scream of fear and started to run in the opposite direction. You quickly run into a solid wall due to your limited space, the creature lunges towards you, you jump to the side and feel something sharp pierce your skin. You quickly look to your shoulder and see three large slashes, blood erupted from the wound and stained the rock below a sickening crimson.

The creature regained it's composure after it had crashed into the solid wall. You jump down a ledge to your side and prepare yourself to hit the ground below. You feel something wrap around your torso as you fall and realize that you're suspended in midair by vines. You grasp the vines and began to pull but you only feel more pressure on your limbs. You feel anxiety wash over you, it was going to get you. You look around all over the place, it was above you and was sure to attack soon.

You let out a scream as the beast fell down and grabbed you in midair. Its hands appeared to be attached to its wings as they were slightly wrapped around. Its mouth opened widely, its razor sharp teeth were stained with blood, you realized why as it swung its teeth into your clavicle of you neck.

You snap out of your stupor and put your final box into the trunk of your car. Your stomach churned at remember last night's dream and entered your car. You had a choice. Either leave town and return home, or visit the cavern then go home. After the nightmare you're not sure you want to risk going there. Surely the idea of some sort of Bat monster was preposterous. But something caused those people to disappear.

No, it had to be something else, you told yourself rejecting the idea. It was just a nightmare, you started telling yourself constantly. You decided that you were going to head to the cavern. After all it was only a dream.

You drove to the the cavern and entered. It looked nothing like it was in your dream. It was big and there were different paths everywhere. You somewhat wanted to explore but decided against it. You walked a little bit further and saw a lot of bats hanging from the ceiling. You shined your flashlight up at one and it screeched at you. You snickered at the small creature and began walking back out of the cavern.

There wasn't much to see here besides some of the minerals in the rocks. But what about the missing person reports? There was probably a logical explanation, there had to be. There's any number of reasons that could explain these disappearances. Could be runaways, kidnapping, there was no way to say that this was paranormal.

You begin to walk out of the cavern but wince as you feel an odd burning sensation on your neck, almost like you had gotten sunburn. You look at the spot on your neck to see that it is a bright red, it felt on fire, almost like someone was holding a match to it. You look all around yourself but don't see anything. You began to feel very uneasy and started to sprint out. You thought you spotted a large shadow hanging from the ceiling, it was probably just a stalactite, but what if….. no, it couldn't have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to post this on the 31st but I'm going to be away from my computer, so I have to post it early. Happy Halloween, hope you have a safe trick or treating.


End file.
